For Eternity: The Butler, Enslaved
by anime-nympho
Summary: After over a hundred years, Ciel and Sebastian have returned to London. Sebastian is still struggling with not being able to consume Ciel's soul, but Ciel is has a whole new problem to deal with... WARNING: Mature Graphic Yaoi
1. Prologue

I write my fics on the pure basis respecting Yana Toboso. For there is no greater honor than have people replicating the things you have done.

Ok, so here is my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. It's gonna be a multi-chapter fic and more than likely be quite long, although most likely not over 100k. The main story will be written in third person, but the prologue and epilogue will be written in first-person. I do not write fluffy stories. I right real stories with real issues; so if you are looking for an immature, one-dimensional story to read, this is not for you. My stories have conflict, hurt, comfort, rage, jealousy, cursing, violence, deceit—AKA a plot! And saving the best for last SEX, which will be intense. This is a **Yaoi** story; therefore, it is a male x male relationship, as in a man having sex with another man; so if you don't like that sorta thing, do not read this story! But for the rest of us who just can't get enough of this shit, please read on and enjoy….

For Eternity: The Butler, Enslaved

All of my life I have known I was alone; however, I have never truly felt alone. Having the strength to live without anything of importance has given me the means to overcome everything put before me, therein I effectively annihilated all opponents that have stood in my way. But that is what a demon does after all. No matter whom it was that rose against me, I eradicated them, for they were a hindrance in my achieving power. Power, the only thing that matters in a demon's world. The only thing that ever mattered to me, but that was until I met him…

The thought of him, the mere fact of his existence plagues my every moment. The want, the need, the obsession, to possess him is the drive of my world. The desire to consume him is a hell that excites me and tortures me. I want to break free of my prison, but I love the walls of my cage. Because if I were to leave, I know I would never find this paragon ever again; for I have lived for eons and have never come across something so utterly exquisite. The perfection before me is something uniquely created, and if it ever disappears, it will be never be crafted anew. For something this magnificent, God could only allow to exist once. As mystical as faith, and as tantalizing as sin, his existence is something that should never have been. I will take claim of what is rightfully mine, for there is none else deserving of this apparition. His beauty is undefinable; his strength undeniable, as he pulls me in bit by bit. But soon he will be ensnared in this cage of his creation with me for all eternity.

Please leave reviews to feed my starving muse.

(The chapters will get written faster)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One hundred years had passed before his eyes in a flash. But even with having lived forever and despite the fact he was being held captive against his will, those memories were the only images his mind cared to remember, making everything that had happened before of no consequence. However, even if he were set free, a piece of him would remain forever hostage to his capturer. It was this knowing that excited and horrified Sebastian Michaelis for he had always loved a challenge, although never thought himself weak enough to ever fail before. These thoughts raced through his mind as he stared off into a sea of lights from a penthouse balcony of a London high-rise, taking in the feel of the delightful autumn breeze washing the bare skin of his upper torso. It was strange for Sebastian to be in London: where it all started. During his enslaved years, he and Ciel had traveled to every continent on the planet and visited every noteworthy location as the world changed, seeing the new glories of man develop around them. It had been something Sebastian had experienced countless times before, yet he never recalled them to this thrilling. Watching his still "_bocchan_" grow into his demon self had been the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced. But it had also been his damnation.

Having an unbreakable contract steal his freedom brought the elder demon unbelievable distress. It wasn't natural for a demon to be restricted: it was the reason the war happened in the first place. Although demons would enter contracts with humans from time to time, this was not the same because there was an ending to those contracts when the demon consumed the human's soul. But with Ciel, Sebastian would never receive his soul as promised, prolonging the contract for all eternity. In the beginning, many thoughts of ways to break the contract raced through his mind, but in the end, there was nothing he could do to break his bonds. Sebastian knew he could not kill Ciel, and furthermore, he detested the idea of someone else doing it. Everything of Ciel belonged to him, even his death. The incident with Claude had awakened possessiveness in Sebastian he never knew demons could feel, and it was this feeling alone that stopped him from seeking out aid. Sebastian humorless shook his head, scattering his desperation to deep caverns in his mind as the opening sound of the private elevator filled the condo.

Ciel Phantomhive had just returned from another one of his long walks. He had been away from London for too long, and the changes of his past home intrigued him. Once they had left, he decided not to return until he was sure no one from his human life still lived. It was a decision he had made in an attempt to be strong, even though he never truly cared for them while he was alive. Yes, that is how he thought of it. He did not merely become a demon, but he had died. The Ciel Phantomhive that had once been child and earl sublimated the instant Claude was impaled with the leviathan. Who replaced him was a living doll that slowly turned in to a monster. However it wasn't all that bad. The puppet no longer held the same desires for revenge his human heart once held. Instead there was a greater emptiness that swallowed such hatred; though at times, it was unbearable. Sebastian had said it was because he was a young demon who was once human; therefore, Ciel felt the void greater than Sebastian did, being a true demon. All the same, Sebastian said it would get better in time as he consumed souls; although, it would never go away. This led to Ciel trying many different things as an alternative, but he hated to admit that Sebastian was right. The only thing that worked was the consuming of human souls.

In spite of the fact that Ciel was a fledgling, he caught on quickly to the procedure for claiming souls. Forming contracts were easier than he could have imagined because so many humans wanting things they could never have otherwise, willing to pay the ultimate price. However, Ciel soon learned not all souls were created equal. Some souls were bitter. Not a taste really, but the feel of the soul as it was being absorbed made him experience things. Some made him feel dirty, if a demon could actually feel that way, and these were genuinely the lower quality souls, and others made Ciel feel sick when he consumed them.

Consequently, Sebastian never told him why that was. Having only sampled the smallest taste of Ciel's essences, Sebastian knew it was because the quality of the souls Ciel consumed were nowhere near the level of consumer, but that was something he would never tell Ciel. It was hard enough as it was to get Ciel to finish eating some souls once he started, only coaching Ciel for it would bring Sebastian extra trouble if Ciel didn't finish, because since Ciel was a newborn, his hunger was greater than Sebastian's. So if Ciel did not feed fully, it would be difficult for Sebastian to deal with him later since he would have to find a new soul for his master even sooner. Although sometimes Sebastian did let Ciel leave pieces of souls behind only because he would be starving too. Not being able to form contracts unless Ciel let him, Sebastian had begun to feel the hunger more than what he would like. Although his growing hunger was not only for souls…

Walking into the grand living room, Ciel noticed the double oversized glass framed doors to the terrace were open and in the glittering backdrop of the city was the shadowy figure of a tall, lean male. "Sebastian." called out Ciel.

Sebastian deliberately swaggered out of the shadows of the balcony to greet his master, "Good evening '_bocchan_'" he said as he bowed on one knee in front of the young demon.

Grabbing Sebastian by the hair and pulling tightly with glowing eyes, Ciel berated, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Bowing his head even lower to hide the smile both of them knew was on his face, Sebastian replied, "Is that an order my lord?"

This was all part of the game they had started playing along the way some time ago. Neither of them really knew when it has started, but it became a way to keep things interesting. Ciel would tell Sebastian to do or not to do something without stating is as an order, and Sebastian would push and pull at Ciel on these instructions, testing if Ciel really wanted him to do as he said. Resulting in, if there was one thing Ciel learned he enjoyed as a demon after one-hundred and twenty years, it was that he loved to punish Sebastian.

"Tchh," Ciel hissed as he roughly jerked Sebastian's head to the side before he let go and then ignoringly walked out barefooted to the darkened balcony, stopping at the rail to survey the new lights of the familiar city. Ciel took a deep breath as the cool October wind freely wisped hair along his face, relishing the fact he no longer covered his right eye for no one but the unfortunate damned saw him. Besides, if other people did see his eye, they would assume it was contacts.

After a few moments, Sebastian stood, and then proceeding slowly, studied his '_bocchan_,' finding that even after all the time which passed, Ciel stilled looked the same. Sure the style of the clothes had changed, but the regalness that was Ciel Phantomhive stilled survived all these dark years. Giving away his frilly blue suits for a modern look of black skinny jeans with chains and open button down shirt in blue with a white muscle shirt underneath it, Sebastian thought that this look suited Ciel as well as his open shirt fluttered through the wind, allowing for the sight of jeans hugging his tiny hips just right and the white shirt scrunched up just enough for a peek of tantalizing flesh; the sight had the elder demon's other hunger stir a heat in his otherwise cold body. Sebastian cautiously stepped out onto the balcony and walked up behind Ciel, then placing both hands on the balcony rails, created a cage with his body that encased Ciel. Taking a step in closer, Sebastian lightly brushed his chest against Ciel's petite back.

Ciel inhaled slowly and deeply at the feel of the contact and sent silent curses from his pouty lips.

Sebastian was so close he could feel Ciel's heartbeat tremble from his nearness, and a demonic grin glided across his lips. Sebastian then leaned in farther, bending his head so that his warm, moist breath could be felt on Ciel's neck only centimeters away. Moving in even closer, he nuzzled his nose into Ciel's silky bluish laches, and took a deep breath, inhaling the intoxicating aroma of the younger demon.

Ciel sighed in exasperation, "Didn't I order you not to touch me?"

Pushing his entire body in closer till it was flushed upon Ciel, he sultrily whispered in to Ciel's ear, "No, you ordered me to keep my hands off of you… and as you can see…I'm not using my hands," accenting his words with a sensual trust of his pelvis.

With determined resolve, Ciel quailed the sparkle of excitement that rained down inside of him, before he calmly turned in Sebastian's arms and pushed his back into the rail so he could look up at deep claret eyes. He nonchalantly lifted his hands and placed them on Sebastian's wrist before his palms painstakingly danced up then back down the bare flesh of Sebastian's arms. As he did this, Ciel allowed his eyes to wander down Sebastian's body, noting the sleek appearance of the black leather pants that sculpted every perfection of his lower body. Ciel's wanton gaze devoured Sebastian as it traveled back up to his intrigued eyes. The young demon's suggestive actions and expression was a new addition to their game, which caused a jolt of exhilaration to course through Sebastian's being. Ciel watched wonderment blossom in crimson and was pleased with himself. Acting with every bit of desire he knew he was, Ciel removed his hands from Sebastian, and placing them behind himself on the banister, struck an alluring pose with his shoulder and chest askewered and head slightly tilted to the side: the entire display screaming 'come hither'.

Sebastian could no longer contain the crushingly obsessive hunger to devower this mystical creature which stood before him. The elder demon had never needed anything as much as he needed to possess Ciel in this moment. With eyes glowing heliotrope, Sebastian moved in to claim part of what he always wanted.

When Ciel saw the predatory gleam of Sebastian's eyes, he finally let his enjoyment of the situation be known by a very prominent smile on his face, but it was too late for Sebastian to react. Pushing up on the railing for leverage, Ciel instantly pulled his knees up to his chest and kicked Sebastian, sending him flying to land a few feet away.

Sebastian was a little surprise at Ciel change of attitude and was downright disappointed that he no longer was holding the boy in his arms. Sebastian watched Ciel march up to him and braced himself for what he knew was coming but was powerless to stop.

Using his movements to add extra force, Ciel slapped Sebastian across the face with all the strength he possessed, and the elder demon staggered to keep up right.

"You filthy dog! How dare you disgrace me by showing yourself so indecent before me? I order you to go change into something respectable now." After the order Ciel began to storm into the apartment, then halfway, turned around and looked at Sebastian whom still held his head down to the struck side. "And after you've changed, draw me a bath. I need to wash your filth off me."

Sebastian, who had been stoic since the blow, turned and gazed up at Ciel; then acting as if he did not just get reprimanded, asked, "Would like me to assist you with bathing as well?"

"I'd rather allow a stray mutt wash me with his tongue, than let you bathe me in a clean tub. So the answer is now and will forever be 'No' Sebastian, so quit asking!"

Sebastian had already known Ciel would not want him to bathe him. Ciel had not let Sebastian do such mundane task for quite some time. His little demon had grown up some, but Sebastian also thought it might not be enough.

Putting his hand over his chest, Sebastian bowed, "Understood my lord," and commenced to do as his master had instructed. Walking past Ciel and into the apartment, Sebastian began to remove the offending garment that Ciel hated so much; knowing Ciel's eyes were following his form, he unbuttoned the leather pants and pushed them down his hips, wanting to show his master what the pants only hinted at.

Ciel was not expecting to see a well-defined, muscular ass that looked like it was sculpted by Michelangelo, and the erogenous sight brought a heated blush to his face. Ciel quickly looked away, turning up his nose to the display. "Do you have to be so crude?"

Sebastian smirked at the Ciel's innocent childish reaction. No, Ciel still had a little more to go before he truly became an adult.

"And put your pants back on!" Ciel yelled, stomping his foot. He might have been looking at his demon now, but the blush was still on his face.

Sebastian simply continued to walk to his room. Signaling his defiance further, he completely disrobed before he walked through the entrance of his room, then simply kicked the door closed behind him.

Ciel was a manifold of contradiction and confusion as he started to pace back and forth on the balcony. His desires toward his servant had begun to change for a while now, but the intensity of confliction had matured as of late. A part of him wanted to charge into Sebastian's room, hang him by the ceiling, and beat him to a bloody pulp for his disrespect. Yet another, newer, part—the part that had him doubting his sanity—wanted to follow Sebastian, wrap his arms around that demon's neck, and kiss him, never to come back for air—well that was after he smacked him around a little. These feelings reflected the controversy in his heart over something quite complex yet so simple: Sebastian had kept his promise to never leave Ciel's side.

Even through all the hardships Ciel put him through, Sebastian remained Ciel's loyal servant. But Ciel feared that this was all because of the contract, and therefore, Sebastian must also hate him for it. It was the reason Ciel could not give himself to the elder demon. For if Sebastian ever found out how weak he was becoming inside, the elder demon would torture him for the rest of their days. He had to remain strong and in control: it was all he had left.

Within minutes Sebastian had returned dressed in a modern three-piece black suit with white gloves on his hands and bowed to his master. "I have prepared a hot bath as you have instructed. Is there anything else the master might be needing?" he asked, playing his role as the perfect butler once more.

This was the Sebastian which Ciel liked. It was the role he as most comfortable with. When Sebastian acted as his butler, he was for certain that he was the master in this relationship. Turning to view the face he had come to regard as perfection, Ciel give another order, "Yes, I'm hungry. I want you to find me a soul to contract, and I want it to be a good one. Not like the trash you have been finding. I need something that will be filling and will last longer than a month."

Sebastian, as elegant as ever, bowed his head and said, "Yes, my lord."

"And be quick about it. I don't have the patience to be waiting while you're out playing."

"Understood" then Sebastian straightened up and disappeared in a flash, giving the illusion that he was never there to being with.

Ciel let out a heavy sigh. It was getting harder for him to suppress these desires for the elder demon. Turning to finally walk into the apartment, Ciel looked around to survey his new loggings. The expanse of the main room was a wide-open area with furnishings sparsely littering the grand room. In the center of the room was a sunken sitting area with two oversized black leather couches on either side with dark brown wooden coffee table in the middle. On the beige walls hung Nouveau art that accented the modern theme of the room. The décor of the apartment was not suited to Ciel's taste, but he had become accustomed to thinking of his living space as just four temporary walls to hide away from the human world, so why waste the energy to suit them to his likings. He never spent enough time in one location to bother with it. Even though all he would have to do was simply tell Sebastian to change it, and it would be done. But for some reason, blame it on being back in England, Ciel wanted to make this lodging more suited to his upscale Victorian taste—that and he wanted to subjugate Sebastian to meaningless mundane tasks for his blatant defying behavior.

Ciel made his way through the large room to a spiral staircase that was off to the right side of the room which led to the upper level and his living quarters. Once Ciel entered the master bedroom, he began to disrobe, letting his garments fall haphazardly to the floor as he made his way to the in suite bathroom. Opening the door, his bare skin was coated with the humid air mixed with the fragrance of bath oils in the water, and he found it to be relaxing. Even now, long hot soaks in the bath calmed his nerves, and given Sebastian's earlier actions, Ciel desperately needed to unwind. Walking up to the center room tub, which was encased into step-up square foundation, he climbed the single step and raked the water with his fingers, finding the hot liquid to be the perfect temperature for his entrance. How Sebastian always knew how hot to heat the bath initially to compensate for the lag time of cooling before Ciel finally made it into the tub was a wonder to him. If there was one modern change Ciel liked, it was that the size of the tubs had increased.

Getting into the large garden bath felt more like a hot tub to Ciel, and he involuntarily noted that this tub was large enough to hold both him and Sebastian comfortably, and he cursed his mind for this image invoking realization. Liking the image more than he wanted to admit, Ciel allowed himself this one moment of weakness, and he actively supplemented the picture as he envisioned himself seated between Sebastian's legs with his back pressed against Sebastian's smooth toned chest. Taking it further, he thought about Sebastian's large ungloved hands gliding on his bare skin under the water, running up his thighs, how it would feel for his demon's soft luscious lips and warm wet tongue to caress his ear and work their way down the side of his neck. Ciel shivered at the thought.

Ciel let out a groan as he felt his lower extremity become hard. Placing his hand on his stomach, he imagined his hand was Sebastian's hand as it sensually made its way down to his cock. Sebastian's fingers lightly tickled his aching flesh before his fingers gripped all around it. Stroking slowly Ciel moan as his fantasy started to take on a life of its own…

Sebastian's mouth nipped and sucked at the delicate skin before him, and his lips turned upward, loving the taste as the delicacy teased his palate. He grinded his hardening limb onto two creamy white cheeks, sparking uninhibited lust to course within the younger demon which caused Ciel to push onto the harden flesh behind him. Ciel let his neck fall to one side, awarding Sebastian more of his skin to devour. Displaying his sinful greediness of the boy, Sebastian lifted Ciel and pushed him chest down onto flat framing along the tub. With his mouth still working bits of alabaster to red and a hand gripping and rubbing Ciel's penis, Sebastian ran his other hand up Ciel's leg and squeezed the beautifully perfect plump ass his hand caressed.

"Mmm…yes," Ciel called out from the exquisite arousal searing his body due to Sebastian's skillful attentions. "More…I need more…"

It had to be the best order Ciel had ever demanded, and as with all orders, Sebastian carried it out with tactful finesse. Moving slippery fingers in between creamy white mounds, he rubbed and teased the ringed blossom before he pushed in an oiled finger. Sebastian moaned as he explored the tightness of Ciel's walls.

The sound of Sebastian's deep groan was a delightful melody to Ciel, and he was pleased to hear that Sebastian wanted him as well. Awakening Ciel out of his blissful musings, that bloody sadistic tramp bit him hard on the shoulder, drawing beads of blood, and he diligently licked the rivets of Ciel's essence as he pressed his finger deeper, searching for the spot he knew was there.

"Ahhhh…mmmm…" An explosion of delight burned through Ciel as Sebastian scraped against his prostate, sending his level of need into overdrive, and the boy could not wait anymore. "Now, Sebastian … take me… now." As the last word escaped his lips, Ciel vaguely imagined that Sebastian would be thrilled his master's impatience extended to these situations as well.

Grabbing Ciel's small hips on either side, he pried cheeks apart using his thumbs then angled his erection with the slightly stretched opening. As Sebastian viewed the dusty-rose portal, his eyes glowed, consumed by lust, and he plunged his large straining rod into Ciel's painfully tight hole.

Both yelled out from the delicious sensations that slammed their cores, and Ciel's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his hands gripped the triangle edge of the tub. Hunched over the smaller body, Sebastian stilled his body, "You feel so good around my cock '_bocchan_'," as Sebastian rolled his hips, stretching out the enthralling cavern which clamped around him while he kissed his way up Ciel's neck. He pulled his hips back and plunged forward as far as he could go, the center of his body infused with his master's.

"MmmmmAaaa…" Ciel moaned as his body was flooded with waves of rapture. The circumscribing squeeze of Sebastian's bare hot skin against his was a delight of its own, and he burrowed back into the heat behind him. Arching his back, he squirmed his ass around Sebastian, silently begging for movement.

Sebastian purred as Ciel ass grappled his cock. Gliding his hands up to Ciel's waist for the control he would soon need, he pulled back his hips then started to rhythmically trust his penis in and out of the sublime boy. He put his nose and cheek into the crook of Ciel's neck and allowed himself to get lost in the ambiences of his master, mindlessly propelling himself into Ciel over and over again.

Ciel felt his body come alive with fiery erotic bliss that burned through the tips of his hair. Sebastian filled him completely both in body and mind and the saturation was divine: the feel of Sebastian's fingertips digging into his flesh as the man licked and mouthed his neck in a seductive tango: the sound of Sebastian labored hot breath so near his ear fanning the embers of ecstasy: the soft silky welding of their skin over the expanses of their body as Sebastian crushed further onto him still: the frictional sensation of Sebastian's hard tool stimulating the pleasure nerves in the walls of his anus with every trust and pull. The sum of Sebastian's ministration had Ciel drowning in a sea of pleasure. Not being able to hold it in, Ciel sung out a song of euphorilation. "AAAaaaa….. UUUUHhhhh….MMMMMMmmmm…" And when Sebastian hit his inner sweet spot, both his voice and his body climbed in a futile attempt at stability. His fingernails clawed at the foundation of the tub as his head dove over the edge.

Sebastian's body followed Ciel's, but one of his hands ran up to Ciel's shoulder to secure that the boy did not fall out of the tub. He pulled Ciel back onto him, using the strength of his arms to impale his erection into Ciel's hypnotic sheath again. Bowing his head down once more, he licked the ridges of Ciel's spine and moaned from the taste while he continued the slapping of his hips in tantric motions that sent Ciel into an encore of erotic chorus.

Ciel's body began to tremble for the load of endorphins overwhelming his system, and his mind slipped into nirvana from the intoxicatingly blissful rush. Drunk on pleasure, the younger demon rocked his hips back onto Sebastian, moving his hips in tantum to Sebastian elating strokes.

"Ah…So good" Sebastian breathlessly moaned before he lost his composure and rampantly sieged the cardinal offering before him. Pumping his hips like the pistons of a well-oiled Porsche, he wildly raced his cock forwards and backwards, traveling miles in minutes inch by delicious inch.

Ciel's small body could not handle anymore of Sebastian's euphoric abuse, and he felt his release tighten in his groin. Abandoning the last of his pride, Ciel let Sebastian plow him into the wall of the tub, giving his cock the slick friction it needed. And it didn't need much. After only moments of stimulation, Ciel was engulfed by a typhoon of rapture and splashed his climax on the side of the tub.

"Sebastian!"

Ciel's eyes flashed open in horror as the last syllable of that demon's name vibrated in his ears. _Oh no, I just called his name out loud._ But what was even more horrifying was the position in which he found himself. He was on his knees leaning on the side of the tub with one hand grasping his spent arousal and the other behind him with two of his fingers sitting inside his ass. He quickly scrambled out of the tub and ran towards the shower before he realized he needed to drain the tub to dispose of the evidence of his depravability. Frantically Ciel reached into the tub to pull the plug, and in his rush, he slipped on the wet tile and went splashing into the tub headfirst. Leaping back above the water, he mimicked a garden fountain as he shot the water he swallowed out his mouth. After shaking his head straight, he found the drain and pulled the plug. He then jumped back out of the tub and finally got into the shower.

Ciel turned on the water as hot as it would go, burning his skin, consciously wanting to punish himself for his lack of self-control. Why was this happening? Why was his body craving the touch of _that_ demon so badly? Why did he need Sebastian so much still? He had become a demon; he should be strong now. But why had he become so weak instead? As he stood under the blazing shower, he started to hyperventilate and not long after, his knees give out. Disbelieving, his eyes became wide from shock. He had not had an asthma attack since he became a demon…demons were not supposed to have asthma to begin with! Ciel sat crippled on the marble tile with his legs at odd angles, and he hugged himself in desperation. He couldn't get his breathing to calm, and the breaths started coming shallower and shallower with every wheeze. Ciel could feel a crushing on his chest tighter than any corset could ever be. Tight enough to send his heart to his ears where it erratically pounded out every other sound in the room.

His body then began to shake uncontrollably, and he grabbed himself even tighter. He needed to stop this, but he couldn't. His head swam in a sea of chaos and derealization where he forgot he was a demon, and he became frightened of dying. His eyes spun unfocused around the shower searching for something he could not find, even though his mind had no clue of what he was looking for. He wanted to yell out for someone to help him, but his lungs could not give his voice the air they lacked. Ciel had to get his body to move; he had to escape the shower, but the strength in his arms and legs failed him as he tried to crawl out of the shower, and he fell back to the slippery floor. He slouched on the floor shivering even though the boiling stream was actually burning his skin, his brain telling him he was freezing. Darkness started to fade the edges of his vision, and his irrational mind open memories just as black. He was necked, cold, and alone in the dark. There was no one to save him he hurt for the horrible things done to him he was alone he needed… he needed…. _I'm scared…save me…_

Strong arms wrapped around Ciel's body from behind followed the support of their stronger frame. Sebastian had come in answer to his master's call, but he had not expected to find him in such a state. In fact Sebastian had never seen Ciel like this since he had become a demon, and he was quite surprised—and just a little worried? This was the first time Sebastian had ever been unsure of what to do.

When he first walked in and called out to Ciel, the demon boy did not respond to his repeated calls. Remembering past incidents like this with Ciel, Sebastian knew the best way to calm him was to grab hold of his master and get Ciel to focus on him, but since Ciel had ordered Sebastian to keep his hands off of the young demon, he knew he would have to try something different to pull Ciel out of his hysterics. He walked into the still steaming shower to where Ciel sat on the floor and crouched down on his knees with his thighs open, making a triangle. He then carefully wrapped his arms around Ciel, making sure his hands did not come in contact with what they wanted to touch the most. Using his forearms as a guide, he pulled Ciel back on to his chest and hoped his body's presence would have an effect on the boy one way or another. He wondered if Ciel would get mad once he come to and found Sebastian holding him like this or would Ciel do as he did in the old days and cling onto Sebastian with all he had.

As the hot water soaked in to Sebastian clothes, he likewise questioned how had Ciel gotten into such a state. He didn't think it could be from needing to feed. It had only been days since Ciel had feed last, right before they left for London. Being that Ciel was still unresponsive to his touch, Sebastian decided to take advantage of this rare opportunity. Falling down to his butt, Sebastian extended both legs on each side of Ciel and scooted himself onto the tiny quivering body, closing any gaps that existed between them. With his legs acting as railings and his arms a cage, Sebastian barricaded the boy with his body, holding him a little tighter than he should. He placed the side of his cheek on a velvety pillow of Ciel's hair, and he could not help but to nuzzle into the silken blue. He let out a heavy sigh thinking of his own stupidity: he was contented like this with Ciel in his arms. Sebastian sat in silence unmoving thinking about his and Ciel's relationship. It was a strange one to say the least. Some moments neither one of them wanted anything to do with the other, and then there were moments like this, when Sebastian did not wish to be anywhere else. However, even with him encasing his _bocchan_, his hands itched to touch pale skin before him, to caress Ciel's smooth warmth with all of him. As Sebastian was lost in his own thoughts, Ciel stated to become aware of someone's presence…

_Where am I? I'm scared...I need… where is... why can't I find it. Why…what's that... I feel something… nice…I want to go… _Ciel turned in Sebastian's arms with unfocused eyes that didn't truly see anything, simply moving in a catatonic haze toward what he was searching for.

Sebastian felt Ciel's heartbeat and breathing start to calm down, and he stilled himself for whatever kind of outburst Ciel would have to Sebastian's intimate position. However, the distant look in Ciel's eyes told Sebastian that Ciel was still not aware of where he was or what was happening. Perplexed, Sebastian watched Ciel climbed in his lap, and Sebastian started to wonder exactly how out of it Ciel was when the boy reached up, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck. Moreover, when Ciel placed his head on Sebastian's shoulder, Sebastian's body began to tingle with anticipation; his breath shortened and his heart quickened as Ciel began to rub his delicate little nose up and down the column of Sebastian's neck, the water from the shower creating a slippery feel that enhanced the touch.

_Yes, this is what… I was searching for_. _Mmm…so nice…_

The delicious sensation of Ciel teasing his skin was mind blowing on every level. He was totally shocked that dazed or not Ciel was doing this, and the beautiful stirring of excitement that was sizzling from the caress and going to other parts of his body was more exquisite than anything he had felt before. Would this boy ever cease to amaze him? And when Ciel started to lick his neck, it took every ounce of control he had not to ravish the boy right there on the shower floor, yet his body began to shake in protest, fighting his mind for control.

_Yes, this is it. must have… want this…need this… It is __**mine**__._ Acting on demonic survival urge, Ciel bit Sebastian hard as he could, unaware but consciously wanting to consume whatever this was in front of him. _…Forever…_

The feel of Ciel's teeth sinking into his skin struck the very primal root of the demons makeup, sending fireworks of greedy lust to burst through him, and when Ciel's tiny fangs pierced through his skin—damn the contract to heaven—he could not withhold himself any longer. He grinded his very erect manhood in between Ciel's ass cheeks, and his hands began to wrap around the being he craved most. As soon as his fingers touched Ciel's body, the Faustian symbol started to burn in an excruciating pain. It felt like the seal itself was made of sulfuric acid and was eating through his hand. But his did not care, to hell with the consequences that would follow. This was closest he had ever gotten and might be his only chance to claim Ciel.

_What is this deliciousness rolling on my tongue and coursing through my body? I know this essence… And who is stroking my body with such fervor? Such a familiar touch. Its…its… _Ciel's eyes flashed open as his coherent brain returned to him, and it did not like what it perceived. Pushing off of Sebastian as fast as he could, Ciel landed ungracefully on his bare bottom, and wide eyed, glared accusingly at Sebastian.

Having Ciel right where he wanted him, only to be dejected twice in the same day was too much for Sebastian, and rebelling against the dictatorial contract's submission, he reached his hand out to grab the boy again.

"Stop right there. Don't you dare touch me!" Panting Ciel shouted out as he attempted to recall exactly what had happened and why he was in Sebastian lap to begin with. Images of how he had gotten in to the shower and the difficulties that followed flashed through his mind, but at one point he realized that he did not remember much else. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Quite put off, Sebastian answered, "That's exactly what I would like to know."

Ciel looked Sebastian questioningly up and down, taking in the demons state, but his eyes stopped their wondering and focused on the bloodstain that was on Sebastian's neck and collar. "Why is there blood on you?"

If the situation was not so intense and he not so upset, Sebastian might have thought that question highly amusing, but given the circumstances, he was anything but entertained. Forcing his voice to be composed, "You bit me." Ciel looked stoned baffled at him, and Sebastian knew he would have to explain. "I have blood on me because _You_ crawled in to my lap, got all nice and comfortable, and then, for some reason, decided I'd make a good snack." Giving dramatic pause, "Oh, and did I forget to mention you're the one who called me here?"

Ciel could see that this whole thing was his fault, but there was no way in hell he would admit that to Sebastian. Therefore, Ciel decided to use one of his oldest tricks for dealing with the demon, avoidance. "Sebastian I don't have time for smart ass remarks. I need a contract so get back to it and go find me one." Gesturing a shooing hand for added effect.

If there were ever a time when Sebastian wished he could kill Ciel, it would be now. Calming himself before he spoke again, Sebastian neutrally responded "Yes, my lord." Then turned a one eighty and left the boy alone.

Ciel's high and mighty mask fell the moment he sensed that Sebastian had left the room. He didn't know what to do with himself or what he did. He was in shock from the things he done, although this time he was able to keep it together because he was more afraid of having another attack than of his thoughts towards Sebastian. Ironically he mused, _all of this happening for the first time ever when we returned to England. What a fucking homecoming._

Please leave reviews to feed my starving muse.

(The chapters will get written faster)


End file.
